


Game Night Fail

by MageWriter



Series: Something Just Like This [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cameos from other fandoms, Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara deserves hugs and potstickers, L&O:SVU - Freeform, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is an agent of chaos, Super-friends, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: Kara's been forgotten by her friends once again. Lucky for her, she's got one who's ready to step up.





	1. Chapter 1

Something Just Like This

Fic 2

The Last Night by Skillet

Homeless Heart by Amanda Scott

Happy Girl by Martina McBride

Battle Dawn by Mercedes Lackey

I OWN NOTHING!!!!

This does not tie in with the previous fic. Somehow, a lot of these one-shots are turning into making sad-Kara into happy-Kara. Please don’t ask where these things come from. It’s my head and even I don’t know the answer to that.

* * *

Kara stared at her phone, wondering just when she had become _that_ friend. The friend that everyone blew off. The friend that got forgotten. The friend that was only worth spending time with when there was nothing better to do.

Could she blame them? Anger was appropriate in this circumstance, right? They could at least have the decency to at least tell her why they no longer wanted to spend time with her outside of work. Had she done something to make them not want to be friends anymore?

She honestly didn’t know. All she really felt was sad. They had all the time in the world for dealing with Supergirl, but none apparently to spend with Kara Danvers.

Swiping at her face to clear it of tears, she changed into her suit and left via her window. She purposefully left her ear piece behind, but took her phone just in case. Someone might still call.

Kara flew with no real direction in mind. She just needed to not be still for the moment. She needed to be away.

Of course, as her current luck would have it, the sky opened up and drenched the city in a deluge of rainwater. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Kara dodged several streaks of lightning, covering her ears against the drum rolls of thunder. She fled to the nearest building, sheltering against the side of the roof entrance.

Glancing to the side, she gave a wet sob. Of course she would end up on the roof of L-Corp. The one friend who didn’t know her secret yet would undoubtedly have shown up or at least called if she had to cancel.

Hunkering down, she let the tears fall. The rain hid the evidence anyway and no one could see the hero on the roof.

* * *

Lena looked up at the first sound of thunder. She frowned, not looking forward to going out into the downpour. However, if she spent the entire night in her office (again) she would have to face Kara’s pout. Lena’s frown deepened. Kara hated thunder storms.

Then again, Kara should also be surrounded by her friends and sister at this time. It was Game Night. Kara had been excited about it because for the first time in months everyone had said they would be there. Lena had opted out. The last time she had gone, only a few people had shown up and it had been tense all around. Lena wanted Kara to have fun when her friends and sister were around, not wasting that time defending Lena from people who only saw her last name.

Kara didn’t see it that way, but she also wasn’t the type of friend who would force the issue. The cheerful blonde had only smiled and said that whenever Lena was ready she was always welcomed. Since it was Kara’s apartment no one else had any say over who she did and did not invite over.

Her fingers itched to call her friend anyway. Kara hadn’t called her in tears (it was meant to start at seven and it was now nearing ten), so Lena was hopeful that everything was going well. As protective as Agent Danvers was, she was probably going to spend the night and that would make Kara even happier since the sisters rarely had time for nights like those since Alex had begun seriously dating Detective Sawyer.

Still…friends called to check up on each other all the time, right? It wouldn’t be odd or clingy or possessive to call ‘just because’. Kara called and sent her texts all the time with just that reasoning.

Also, it wouldn’t hurt to see if Kara had eaten. The dark shadows beneath Kara’s eyes and looser clothing on her friend had her worried. Kara always ate well when Lena was buying, but she had noticed that whenever Kara brought food the portions were smaller than they had been. Part of the reason Kara had been so excited was that tonight was meant to be a kind of ‘pot luck’ (Lena had never been to or participated in one so she wasn’t entirely certain what that all entailed), which apparently meant enough food for leftovers (a very rare occurrence with Kara involved).

Another point in favor of calling was the concern of Kara being called out into this weather. The hero would go, despite her dislike of storms, because the city needed her. Not that Kara knew that Lena knew, but the CEO still wanted to get in at least one ‘be careful’ if that became the case.

The lights flickering settled it. Lena picked up her phone and pressed her first speed dial.

It went unanswered.

Not entirely surprising. Kara had stories of Game Night lasting until the wee hours of the morning. Depending on what they were playing, Kara probably wasn’t in any position to answer. Lena waited five minutes and dialed again.

“Hi,” Kara answered.

“What’s wrong?” Lena could hear the tears. “Kara, what happened?” She pressed when her friend stayed quiet.

“No one showed up.” Kara replied. “They forgot again.” She sniffled. “What did I do wrong?”

Lena felt her heart break. Kara’s voice was so tiny it was almost lost in the storm. Looking at her phone and then outside the window, she felt her heart plummet. Was Kara outside in this mess?

“Kara, where are you?”

There was a wet chuckle. “On the roof.”

“Which roof?” That would be a more alarming question if Kara were anyone else, but at least if she were on a roof she wasn’t trying to fly in the storm.

“L-Corp.” Kara admitted after a moment. “I got caught in the storm.” She didn’t even care right now if Lena found out. Everyone else was already mad at her. Lena might as well be too.

“Stay there.” Lena ended the call.

She needed to control her anger before going to get Kara. Hopefully she was at least dressed in her suit. That would hold up longer than anything else Kara wore. Lena was not going to let Kara think she was angry at her.

No, Lena was furious at the rest of the ‘super-friends’. How could they do this to Kara? How could Agent Danvers, who Kara adored above all others, treat her little sister like this? Did none of them notice how worn Kara was, how much the hero needed them?

Approaching the staircase that would take her up the single flight of steps to the roof, Lena sent a text to her driver to be ready to leave in twenty minutes. It would take that long to get Kara inside and dry enough to change into the spare clothes Lena had for her here.

Opening the door to the roof was harder than it should have been with the wind, but no mere _door_ was going to stand between her and what she was determined to do. It was dark on the roof, but the flashes of lightning were just enough for her to spot the curled up form of Supergirl.

“Oh…Kara…” Carefully, she approached the other woman. “Come on, we’re going inside.” Lena purposefully left Kara’s phone on the roof to get drenched in the rain. Perhaps not being able to find Kara would rattle the others into realizing just what they had done.

Limply, Kara allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. She was just…tired. She didn’t think she had been this tired since it had really settled that her home was gone. She let Lena lead her inside.

“I’m sorry…” she mumbled.

“_You_ don’t have anything to apologize for,” Lena told her sharply. She sighed when Kara flinched. “I already knew Kara, but it’s your secret to share.” She laughed softly, mostly to herself. “Admittedly, this is not how I imagined it happening.”

“You don’t hate me?”

Lena wanted to stab, multiple times, whoever made Kara think that. Hell, she wanted to at the very least slap the people responsible for causing Kara to appear and sound so small. Kara wasn’t small. Kara was the sun.

“Never,” Lena assured her.

It took a little longer than twenty minutes for both of them to be dry and changed, but her driver didn’t question it.

“Do I need to call Clarke for Miss Danvers?”

Kara started at the new voice. That wasn’t Lena’s usual driver, and why would they call her cousin?

“No Lexa, thank you. I will need you to pick up the food orders I sent to your phone before you go home for the night.” Lena replied. “Kara, this is Lexa Griffin. She’s my new driver and body guard. Her wife is my personal physician when the need arises.”

Kara blinked for a moment before she smiled. “Oh! You’re Dr. Griffin’s Lexa? I’ve met her, she’s really nice. The kids love her, especially when she’s sneaking them art supplies.”

Lexa chuckled. “Yes, that would be me and that is very much something my wife enjoys doing.” She turned to her employer. “Is there anything else Ms. Luthor?”

“Not tonight, but I do want the building on lockdown once we’re inside.” Lena was hardly going to make it easy for them to come and collect Kara before Kara was ready to leave.

“Very well,” Lexa nodded, opening the door for them before going to the driver’s seat. Clarke was going to be _ecstatic_ when Lexa told her about this. They currently had a bet running with Jess and several others concerning the CEO and reporter.

Kara remained quiet on the drive to Lena’s home. She simply let Lena hold her and took comfort from her friend’s presence. The smell of first pizza and then potstickers revived her a little bit, but Lena was strict when it came to eating in one of her cars and Kara respected that.

Once they were safely in Lena’s penthouse, the CEO practically shoved the first box of food into Kara’s hands.

“I want you to eat and then I want to know exactly how my best friend ended up on the roof of my building in the middle of a thunderstorm.”

“Okay,” Kara responded.

They were quiet as they ate. Lena did not like that she had to practically force Kara to eat. She knew it was bad when Kara was willing to leave potstickers uneaten.

“I don’t know what I did wrong,” Kara eventually broke the silence. “I had to have done something, right? Why else would they…” her voice wobbled.

“Because they’re being stupid,” Lena responded, reaching out to take Kara’s nearest hand in hers. “You haven’t done anything wrong, besides working yourself into the ground as both your identities.” She smirked. “And I speak from experience, and as at least one of your bosses.”

That got a small giggle from her friend. For Lena, it was a small victory.

“Now, we are going to eat and watch whatever Disney movie you left here last time.” Lena spoke in her firmest tone. “Neither of us is going back out into this mess,” she motioned to the window where the storm raged unhindered, “Unless it’s absolutely necessary.” She eyed her friend carefully.

Kara nodded. She wasn’t going to argue with Lena on this. At this point, she seriously doubted any one would even notice if she was missing.

* * *

Several hours, movies, and food containers later Kara was finally resting peacefully. Lena snuggled the blonde closer, glad that she had chosen comfort over looks for her personal couch. They would be fine sleeping on it. She was certainly far too comfortable at the moment to even contemplate moving.

Using the apps on her phone, she shut everything off and set the final security systems for the night. A quick text to Jess, Eve, and Sam had work taken care of for the time being for the both of them. If Snapper or James wanted to make a fuss, they could take it up with her personally.

Lena could do nothing about the DEO, and if Supergirl was needed she knew Kara would go. Lena wasn’t about to stop Kara from doing so, she was neither that selfish nor cold-hearted. National City shouldn’t suffer just because their hero’s support structure wanted to be stupid.

What she could do, what she was _going_ to do, was insure Kara had a safe place to return to. Lena wasn’t going to fail Kara. Her favorite reporter wasn’t going to be left to wallow. Kara had not left her, so Lena could do no less.

“Less thinking, more sleep,” Kara mumbled, nuzzling closer.

Lena chuckled softly. “Of course Darling.” She stroked Kara’s hair, glad the darkness hid her smile at the almost purr the other woman was emitting. “Are you awake enough to move to an actual bed?”

“’m ‘kay.”

Lena squeaked as they began to float off the couch and down the hall. This was _not_ what she had meant! She huffed once they were settled in her bed. Kara moved just enough to get them covered before they were once more cuddled together.

“Never drop you, promise,” Kara mumbled, tugging Lena closer. “Now sleep. Think tomorrow.”

“Very well,” Lena settled further into her friend’s embrace. She decided against mentioning that it was tomorrow already.

* * *

Kara stretched out like cat, reaching for the warm rays of sunlight she could feel coming in from the windows. Her human was no longer in bed with her which made her frown a little, but Lena had opened all of the drapes to let as much light in as possible. The only other people who ever thought to do that were Alex and Eliza, especially her sister.

At least, Alex used to do that. Out of everyone, her sister’s actions hurt the worst. She couldn’t even be mad at her because Alex deserved to have a life that didn’t involve Kara. Besides, Alex would come back. She was just busy right now.

The scent of food finally caught her attention and she moaned into the nearest pillow. Lena was making pancakes. That meant not only pancake greatness, but literally _tons_ of fruit and whipped cream to put on top of them. Bananas and peanut butter were Lena’s favorite toppings and if Kara concentrated she could smell the melting peanut butter and chocolate.

Oh…chocolate chips!

Blinking, Kara finished waking up. Lena was cooking. She only did that when work wasn’t going to potentially interfere. She was also indulging, which meant that either Lena was planning something she knew might be considered nefarious by certain parties or Lena had already done something and now was reveling in the aftermath of the chaos.

Also…had she really floated them in here last night? Blinking more, Kara sat up. Yes, she really had. Lena knew she was Supergirl. Lena didn’t hate her.

She could hear her friend cackling in the kitchen. Kara decided that she had better go and see what one of her favorite people was up to just in case Lena might need an alibi. Maybe Barry needed help on his earth? Lena would enjoy that. Plus then they could go poke Oliver and visit with Felicity. The two genius women might manage to take over two separate Earths, but Kara wouldn’t mind helping them.

Kara had been moving while she contemplated how a world run by the likes of Lena Luthor and Felicity Smoak (maybe it was Queen by now, because even Kara had noticed _that_ UST). Dressed in the clean sweats Lena had left for her, she made her way to the kitchen. It was nice not having to worry about glasses or hair around the other woman. She could just be Kara.

Lena snickered as she hit the mauve (because red was camp) button on her phone screen again, once more denying whoever (probably Winn) was trying to hack her system. She had found the DEO Trojans months ago, attaching them to her own so she could control them.

“Morning,” Kara greeted her softly, smiling at the pleased look on Lena’s face.

Lena returned her smile. “Good morning, do you float in your sleep often?” Lena had awoken that morning to find herself a good two feet in the air (thankfully still above the mattress). Kara had been wrapped around her like a koala. It hadn’t been hard to get down, but escaping Kara’s grasp had taken some effort.

Kara reddened. “Sometimes. We weren’t too high, were we?”

“No, but how I never noticed before surprises me.” Lena turned her attention back to the final pancakes. “I have already taken care of work. We have the whole day, barring any emergencies.”

“Okay,” Kara began piling two plates with food. Lena’s was significantly lighter and Kara took care to manage just the right ratio of peanut butter to bananas. Her own was a mix of fruit and pancake layers with whipped cream spread throughout.

“Aren’t you going to ask?” Lena questioned her after a few moments of silence as they ate. She had hit her DENY button several more times, both in regards to the hacker(s) and the increasing number of phone call attempts.

“Are we going to need alibis?” Kara asked in return. “And where did we leave my phone?”

“The roof of L-Corp,” Lena answered, “and at this point they’re probably under the impression that I’ve kidnapped you for some nefarious scheme.”

Kara snorted. Some people probably _would_ think that. “You would have left my phone somewhere other than the roof of a building you own if you had. I’m more curious as to why you have _Shake it Off_ as my sister’s ringtone?”

“Because the Beetlejuice theme is already being used for my mother,” Lena replied. She hit the button again. “They do enjoy proving Einstein’s theory of insanity.”

“Maybe I should call Alex,” Kara finished her first plate, reaching for the rest of the pancakes. “Before she tries to break into either your office or here.”

“She already tried both offices,” Lena informed her. “Jess sent Eve home so Mr. Olsen could no longer pester her, but I think she and Sam are having a little too much fun running Agent Danvers in circles.”

The familiar tune for the _Ducktales_ theme began to play from Lena’s phone. Glancing at it, this time she answered.

“I take it someone is trying to storm the building?” Lena said to whomever was on the other end. Kara focused, recognizing the voice as belonging to Lexa.

_“Yes Ms. Luthor, but Lincoln and Octavia have them contained_.” Lexa sounded amused. Kara wondered who the people mentioned where. She knew Lena had recently switched security companies, but Kara had yet to interact with anyone from the new one.

“Good, have whomever it is sent away. If they return with a warrant, call-” Kara plucked the phone from her hands.

“Hi Lexa, call Lucy Lane and give her the code _El Mayarah_. She’ll know what it means.” Kara quickly rattled off Lucy’s contact information. “Then call Jess about lawyers.”

Lena looked at her, eyebrow raised. Sheepishly, Kara handed the woman her phone back.

“Follow that order, and reiterate to everyone that if they are not on the list then they have no access.” Lena’s smile was in no way kind. “I really don’t care what badges they try to use.” Finishing with her head of security (really, Lexa filled whatever role was needed at the time with Lena being convinced she had somehow managed to hire a sect of the LoA), Lena turned to face Kara.

“They really pissed you off,” the Kryptonian whispered. She was a little awed at the lengths Lena was going. Normally, only Alex did that…or she did at any rate.

“Yes, they did.” Lena said, finishing off her own breakfast. “As Jess enjoys telling me, I can be a little…extra, I do believe she called me.”

Kara giggled. “Just a little…but I don’t think I have any space to speak. I did reveal myself to Winn by jumping off the top of CatCo.”

Lena blinked. “That really doesn’t surprise me.” She pushed her plate to the side. “So, what shall we do with this day?”

“Well…um…” Kara blushed. “Would you go to the arcade with me?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to one,” Lena mused. She was also under the impression that such things had faded out of existence for the most part with the invention of the home gamming system.

“Well…this one is in New Hampshire.” Kara explained. “It’s supposedly the largest one in the world and they have pretty much _everything_ anyone could ever want to play.”

“And not a single person would think to look for us on the other end of the country,” Lena replied with a smile. “Why Ms. Danvers, I may just make you into a Slytherin yet.”

“Hardly, and every good Slytherin needs a faithful Hufflepuff.” Kara didn’t think she had smiled this much in weeks. Maybe months. “And you are so a Ravenclaw!”

“I think we’ll need to agree to disagree on that Darling.” Lena stood. “If we’re going to be flying, I will need to change clothes.”

Kara eyes lit up. “You really want to go flying with me? You’ll let me fly you places?”

Lena chuckled. “Yes, I know you won’t drop me.”

“Never.”

* * *

Kara was laughing as Lena scowled at the skeeball machine. Between them they had a mountain of tickets, but Lena was focused on defeating this particular game.

“It’s physics Kara!” Lena glowered at her. “I should be able to place the balls where I want them.”

“Yes, but it’s just a _game_.” Kara took one of the balls, tossing it gently and making it land in the very top slot. “It’s meant to be fun.”

“Still,” Lena wasn’t accustomed to being _bad_ at the things she did. She was a master at chess and billiards was one of the few healthy ways she knew to relax.

“Still,” Kara set their tickets and cups of tokens down. She slid up behind Lena and adjusted her stance, sliding one hand down so she could grasp Lena’s. “Here,” she guided Lena in how to toss the ball. “See?” Her grin was smug as the ball sailed smoothly into the top slot. “That’s where you wanted it, right?”

“Yes,” Lena’s voice had gone breathy and she forced herself to swallow. “Yes,” she repeated, “it is.” She twisted her hand so she could thread her fingers between Kara’s. She squeezed. “This is exactly where I want to be.”

“Can I kiss you?” Kara blurted out, going a deep read once what she said registered.

Lena laughed. “Always Darling, although I was beginning-” Kara kissed her.

“I like kissing you.” Kara announced once she’d moved back so they could breathe. “And I’m where I want to be too.”

“Good,” Lena tugged her back down to kiss her again. She let her go with a giggle when Kara’s stomach rumbled. “I think that might be our cue for lunch.”

“Yea, do you think they serve potstickers here?”

“No, but they do have pizza.” Lena picked up their things. “Finish the game and we’ll go eat.”

It took Kara practically no time at all to toss the last few balls and gather the tickets. She laced the fingers of her left hand with Lena’s right. They smiled at each other.

This day was turning out far better than the last had.

* * *

I am most likely going to continue this one at some point. For now, however, it’s complete. Let me know if you have any idea for songs to inspire these. I’ve got a whole list, but suggestions are always nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Girl by Martina McBride
> 
> Bad Blood and Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> So I am continuing this. Thank you for the comments and kudos. I’ve never had to translate a review before and so far I’ve done it TWICE for this story. I’ve also never had a story get this kind of response, and seeing how many people are reading this series and enjoying it makes me smile in a way I rarely do.
> 
> Thank you, everyone.  
Have fun spotting the references and 'hidden' characters!

Lena was laughing harder than she thought she ever would, watching Kara animatedly telling (and showing) a group of small children how to masterfully play Whack-a-Mole. A daunting feat given just how much restraint her alien had to show, but Lena would deny the woman nothing that brought such a smile to Kara’s face.

The CEO was content at the moment to simply sit and watch, the enormous stuffed puppy they had exchanged their mountain of tickets for earlier beside her. The rest of their tickets they had been slipping to the growing number of children and teenagers who had begun to show up after school hours were over. Lena had a bag of smaller prizes Kara had insisted they get as well since this was Lena’s first time ever doing anything like this.

What she was going to do with character erasers, plastic animal figurines, and the hodgepodge of other silly cheap little odds and ends Lena had no idea. The candy had already been devoured by Kara, although Lena had indulged in a tootsie roll or two.

Her phone softly playing the _Kim Possible_ theme made her sigh even as she answered it. “Go ahead Jess.” She noticed Kara tilt her head, listening in.

_“Ms. Luthor, everything here remains under control. Ms. Reyes has deployed the anti-Trojans, successfully locking out Mr. Schott and anyone else attempting to infiltrate electronically.”_ Jess sounded pleased. Lena didn’t doubt that she was. This might be some of the most fun her assistant had had in the last several months.

“Excellent, and physical incursions?”

_“All rebuffed by both Ms. Cabot and a Major Lane, who I seriously think you should consider hiring as part of L-Corp’s legal team.”_ Jess was clearly impressed and that was difficult to do. _“Lexa and her team have had Agent Danvers, Guardian, and Detective Sawyer stalled in the courtyard for most of the day. I did turn over Ms. Danvers’ phone to her sister. I fear that it may be a total loss.”_

“Don’t worry about it,” Lena assured her assistant. “Prepare the prototype, Kara can test it better than any conditions we can produce in the lab.”

_“I’ll have Ms. Reyes install the programming,”_ Jess replied. _“Should we expect you back tonight or shall I arrange accommodations?”_

Lena looked over to where Kara was now showing a new group of children (this one older than the last) how to better throw the balls on the games.

“Is there anything that absolutely requires my presence for the next several days?”

_“No Ms. Luthor,”_ Jess said after a few moments. Lena decided to believe it was because Jess actually had to look instead of the woman sitting in shock at her desk. _“In fact, aside from the meeting with the overseas investors next Friday there is nothing that Ms. Arias and myself cannot handle.”_

“Very well Jess, if you would arrange for the New York apartment to be readied that would be wonderful. As for your recommendation, prepare the usual offer with the stipulation of not only meeting but exceeding her current paygrade.” Hiring Lucy Lane would not just benefit her company, but it would mean Kara would have one of her friends that she desperately missed back. “What about CatCo?”

_“Already taken care of,”_ Jess assured her. _“Ms. Hollis and her partner have already arrived and set up there. I shall have the images of that encounter loaded onto the laptop that will be awaiting you in New York.”_

Lena had to wonder just what Jess was speaking of. She had hired the woman in question because the reporter had a long rap sheet of dealing with strange and outright _weird_ occurrences. Lena figured she would fit right in with Kara and the things that happened on a weekly basis in National City. Ms. Hollis and her partner Ms. Karnstein were meant to be Lena’s stand-ins at CatCo, taking over from James.

“Very well,” Lena said after a moment. “Thank you Jess. Is there anything else?”

_“No, but Major Lane would like to speak to you. Ms. Reyes has already loaded her contact information onto your phone. I have absolutely no idea what ringtone that woman has set.”_ Jess hung up before Lena could respond.

Chuckling, she put away her phone. The ringtones were a point of contention between Trikru Security’s IT genius and Jess’ sensibilities. Lena rather liked them, although several she had had to Google.

“Everything alright?” Kara asked, moving to settle beside Lena.

“Everything is fine Darling,” Lena said, lacing their fingers together. “Are you finally free of your adoring fans?”

Kara blushed, looking away. She wasn’t wearing her glasses, a rarity when not in private or in costume. However, so far not a single person had had any reaction to her. With her hair up and in jeans, Kara supposed it was just as effective.

“They’re so cute Lena! And they just wanted to know how to play.”

“Kara, I think it’s adorable.” Lena smiled at her. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Kara looked around the place again. “Is there anything else you might want to try?”

Lena chuckled. “I think we’ve done everything two people can do here, and I have no desire to try my luck at bumper cars or go-carts.”

Kara nodded. “Ok, so we’re headed to New York next?” Her blush deepened once she realized what she had said.

Lena laughed. “Yes, if that’s alright with you? Think of it as a small vacation. Work is taken care of for both of us, and if you are needed in your extracurricular activities then go.”

Kara frowned, thinking about it. She did a lot as Supergirl, but the DEO had handled things before she had revealed herself. NCPD, FD, and other emergency services had all handled things as well. Lena was right. If her help was truly needed, then she could get there in enough time to do something. Besides, she was only going to be on the opposite coast. It wasn’t as if she was going to another Earth!

She relaxed, her face resuming its normal smiling expression. “Yes. I’ve never actually been to New York City before.”

“You, who owns every Disney movie to date, can sing along verbatim to every musical, has really never been to NYC?” Lena raised an eyebrow in skepticism, but Kara is shaking her head. Instantly, Lena knows most of what they’ll be doing while in the city.

“Well then, I suppose we both have an adventure waiting for us.”

* * *

Kara crashed into the bed, her new stuffed animal taking up most of the remaining space. The apartment was small, only a single bedroom, but it was a large ‘small’. It was comfortably furnished, looking more like Kara’s place in National City than the clean white lines of either of Lena’s spaces. Lena had laughed at her expression, explaining that this was her space and her space alone. Outside of bodyguards and Jess, Kara was the only other person Lena had ever brought to this place.

“The dog stays on the couch,” Lena told her, amused at the antics of her alien. “You can cuddle with me.” It was a bold statement, but the kiss before lunch had not been their only such exchange.

Kara sat up, looking between the two as if contemplating it. Lena closed her eyes so she wouldn’t suffer whiplash from simply watching Kara speed the stuffed creature to the couch and return to the bed.

“I’d much rather cuddle with you,” she admitted shyly.

“Let’s see what’s been stocked for us before we get to that,” Lena said, turning towards the closet. “I don’t know about you, but I despise sleeping in jeans.”

Kara wrinkled her nose at the thought. She honestly didn’t know how Alex did it. Still…

“Lena, why are there clothes in my size in your closet?”

“Lexa probably had one of her people go to your apartment to find out, or Jess already knew,” Lena replied, the thought occurring to her that she had no idea if Kara kept spare supersuites in her home or not.

Kara’s eyes bulged. “Oh Rao…that’s not-”

The theme song for _Pink Panther_ began blaring from Lena’s phone. As it wasn’t a ringtone she knew, Lena almost let it ring out. Kara, however, saw the name attached to the tone and picked it up. She answered it on speaker.

“Hi Lucy!”

_“Hey Kara, before you freak out I gave Ms. Huang the information about sizes. And really, we’ve had that discussion. You need a better hiding place.”_ Kara could well imagine Lucy’s look at the moment.

“Major Lane I presume?” Lena asked, moving to stand beside Kara.

_“That would be me, Ms. Luthor,”_ Lucy responded. _“Kara, what on earth is going on? The most sense I’ve gotten out of anyone has been Vasquez, and all they knew was that there was supposed to be a pot-luck game night yesterday. I won’t even repeat what James said.”_

“Well…” Kara began explaining about the eight months of missed game nights, forgotten plans, and outright abandonment she had been silently suffering through. “I don’t even know what I did. I mean, I know James and Winn didn’t like it when I said I thought them going out and playing hero was a stupid thing to do. I know Alex feels betrayed about Jerimiah. But I had thought we had gotten past those things! But more and more it’s like they’re only interested in spending time with Supergirl, and then only when they have too.”

_“That’s shitty of them,”_ Lucy commented. _“And your thoughts Ms. Luthor?”_

“I’m tempted to give them the Luthor villain they all want to believe me to be,” Lena answered after a moment. She shook her head at Kara’s stunned look. “I’m sorry Darling, but if it were only _me_ they were hurting I really would not care. I’m accustomed to it at this point. They are, however, hurting you and that is something I will not abide by. I _know_, intimately, how it feels to have your family betray you. You’re always there for everyone, in one persona or the other, and I feel as if they’ve been taking that for granted.”

_“Oh, I like her Kara,”_ Lucy commented. _“I also agree with her. No, it’s not your turn to speak yet.”_ Kara shut her mouth, wondering how Lucy knew she was about to say something. _“For right now, you are both going to be considered off-grid. Vas is already running interference, so you get one phone call that they can’t trace. By the time you both get back next Friday, I will be in National City. We’ll deal with the personal mess then.”_

“You basically want Kara to try and call off the hounds,” Lena stated.

_“Ms. Luthor, if they want to continue to be stubborn idiots that is on them.” _Lucy drawled. _“As far as I’m concerned, Kara trusts you and you’ve been vouched for by people I trust. Plus, have you seen your PA get defensive on your behalf? I thought the detectives were going to have to change their pants, and I was on video chat.”_

Kara nodded. She knew she liked Jess for a reason. “Good, Lena needs as many people in her corner as possible who know just how amazing she is.”

Lucy laughed. _“Right. Now call your sister. I’ll see you both in a week.”_ She hung up, still chuckling quietly to herself.

In New York, both women stared at the phone for a moment. Lena gently took it from Kara’s hands, sliding the L-Corp prototype phone in to replace it.

“Your phone was a total loss, as I know you heard earlier,” she explained, “I and a few others have been working on this. Mostly it’s meant to be used in combat and disaster relief situations, but it was pointed out to me that certain people would find a nearly indestructible phone useful in their day-to-day lives. I was going to ask if you would mind testing it for me in a few months, seeing as I trust you more than anyone not to abuse the tech.”

“Thank you,” Kara whispered. “I’m sorry, so sorry, for lying to you for so long. I know how much trust matters to you and I still did it. I’m-”

Lena cut her off with a kiss. “Kara, you are a terrible liar. You told me you _flew on a bus_. I’ve known practically the whole time. I still trust you, I _really_ want to date you if today wasn’t obvious enough for you, and it’s your secret to tell. Considering what I know now, I can’t be angry at you for wanting someone who only sees you as Kara.”

The CEO grunted as she was wrapped into an almost too-tight hug. Kara was shaking, tears pouring down her face. Slowly, Lena managed to wrap her arms around the blonde. It had taken her a while to reach certain conclusions, but the more time spent with Kara the more she had decided that it didn’t matter.

Kara loved with her whole heart. Lena could hardly do less.

“Come on, I know the best place to order pizza from even this late at night,” Lena said once Kara’s sobs had lessened. “I can’t vouch for any potstickers, but I am certain I can find someplace still open that has them.”

“You’re the best,” Kara whispered. “And I really want to date you too.”

“Good, then I can introduce you as my girlfriend from now on.” Lena snickered. “Who knows, it may just give my mother an aneurism.”

“Considering your mother knows, it just might,” Kara muttered. “You know, she told me you would hate me if you ever found out.”

“Joke’s on her then.” Lena tightened her hug once more before letting Kara go. “Call your sister while I order the food.”

Kara nodded, turning to do just that. It rang twice before Alex answered.

_“Kara! Where are you? Do you have any idea what’s been going on?”_

“Hi Alex, I’m fine, thanks for asking,” Kara said once she was certain Alex had finished yelling. “I’m on vacation. I’ll be back Friday.”

_“VACATION!?!?! What about work and Supergirl duties? You can’t just-”_

“Yes, I can.” Kara cut her off. “No one was concerned last night when you all ditched me _again_ with no explanation or apology.”

_“So you’re going to throw a tantrum like a child over one missed game night?”_

“_One_?” Kara didn’t think she could feel that angry that quickly without Red-K involved. Not with Alex. “Try _eight months_ of missed _everything_! Do you even remember when we had our last sister’s night? Or the last time you and Maggie made it to game night or girl’s night or anything? Do you even know the last time you spoke to me about anything other than work?” Kara took a breath. “_Last_ _Hanukah_, Alex.” She fought her tears, not wanting Alex to hear her crying. “I’m ecstatic that you have Maggie and happy that she makes you happy. I know you’re still mad about Jerimiah.”

_“Kara, I’m not-”_

“I don’t even know what I did, really, to upset everyone else, well, I told Mon-El I didn’t want to date him but that’s something else. I know you don’t care, but I don’t want to be dragged around anymore by everyone. So I’ll be back Friday. Leave Lena and her people alone. She’s not done anything wrong. She hasn’t kidnapped me or hurt me in any way. Lucy will let me know if Supergirl is needed before Friday. That’s the only part of me anyone wants around anyway.” She hung up before Alex could respond.

* * *

Alex looked at her phone in disbelief. Kara had hung up on her. Kara _never_ just hung up on her. Not when her sister sounded seconds away from crying.

No, that was usually when Alex dropped everything to go after what had made her sister upset to either fix it or offer whatever comfort she could.

She couldn’t do that this time and not just because she had no idea where Kara was.

Kara was crying because of _her_. Or…well…because of all of them.

Had it really been (Alex quickly did the math) eight months since they had done anything together outside of work? Her mind struggled to come up with something that did not involve Supergirl and the DEO.

There was that weekend where they had gone to the zoo…no that was her and Maggie.

The night they all went out…no, that was her and the boys. Maggie had joined them later once her shift had ended.

Lena’s gala! Alex had…meant to go, but work had come up. Work that had not taken them anywhere near L-Corp or the party.

Winn had talked about game nights recently, hadn’t he? Alex thought on it, trying to recall if he had said anything about Kara. He hadn’t, talking mostly about things he and James had taken to introducing Mon-El to.

James had discussed Kara with her recently, hadn’t he? Alex felt her frown deepen. He had, but she had tuned most of it out because it had been more of the same ‘Kara’s spending too much time with a Luthor’ and ‘I’m a hero now, why can’t Kara/people in general support that’. Frankly, Alex could take the man down with or without his armor so she sided more with Kara in that argument.

She slumped against the wall with the realization that she had basically forgotten about her sister. Alex recalled Maggie mentioning it once or twice, but at the time Alex hadn’t realized it had been so long. She had waved it off, bolstered by Kara’s statements on how happy she was that Alex was happy.

That still held true. Despite what else she had said, Kara had reinforced that she was happy for Alex. Those words did not erase the guilt building inside her.

Why did Kara think she was still upset over Jerimiah? She was still angry about it, but not at Kara. Her sister had done what she felt was right at the time, and Kara _had been right_. Alex still couldn’t take back those words, and clearly, she hadn’t done enough to reassure Kara that they weren’t true.

Kara was her little sister, just as much a Danvers as Alex was.

Alex needed to fix this. She picked her phone up from where she had dropped it and dialed her girlfriend.

_“Hey Danvers, did you find Little Danvers?”_

“Maggie, I fucked up. I _really_, _really_ fucked up.”

* * *

The week in NYC was without a doubt some of her favorite time spent on Earth and in Lena’s company. Kara had known that Lena was ridiculously rich and had connections with connections (and even more layers than that), but aside from a few things (like filling her office with flowers and buying CatCo), it wasn’t something Kara bothered to think about. She still didn’t think much of it; confident that watching her be ridiculous gave Lena more pleasure than any amount of money (she was right).

Museum Row was mostly how they spent their days, with trips to explore Central Park and various parts of the city. Lena took her on two different river cruises, one to see the Statue of Liberty and another that was full of couples enjoying a night on the river with dinner and dancing. Lena took her to FOA Schwarz where they got to watch a pair of employees play the giant piano and build bears at their Build-A-Bear area.

Lena had not passed up the opportunity to make a golden retriever dressed as Supergirl (considering they actually had an accurate rendition or Kara’s suit, how could she _not_?). Kara did her best to recreate one of Lena’s CEO outfits on her black bear, tossing a lab coat and goggles over it to complete the look. Superdog and Plumeria joined Fluffy on the couch along with the growing pile of little knick-knack souvenirs they had been collecting.

At night, Lena took Kara to Broadway (and off-Broadway) shows. _Rent_, _Wicked_, _The Lion King_, _Hamilton_, and _Beauty and the Beast_ were just the opening acts. Lena tried to find shows she thought Kara would like, including _The Blue Man Group_ and matinees of _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_, _Drunk Shakespeare_, and _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

Kara loved every minute of it. If Lena kept track of the ones Kara wrote down to try to come back to see (or see if any traveling versions of the show would be coming to National City), she made no comment on it. Lena merely laughed and allowed Kara to drag her from one interesting thing to another.

Cooney Island was its own adventure. Lena had never been but thought Kara would like the carnival-like atmosphere. Between the rides, the food, and the other attractions it was as close to an amusement park or fair that Lena had ever been to.

“_Lena_,” Kara groaned when she heard this. “That’s it! In October, I’m taking you to Midvale’s Harvest Festival. And then in December, we’re going to go to the Christmas Village that gets set up every year in National City Park. I’m not letting my girlfriend hibernate in her office when there’s so much going on outside of it.”

“I’m not going to get any say in this at all, am I?” Lena asked, leaning back in her chair with an amused eyebrow raised.

“No, you have to at least _try_ it.” Kara was determined. “If you don’t like it or have a very good reason for not wanting to go, then I’ll drop it.”

“And what of the assassin of the week?” Lena was mostly teasing.

“_That_ isn’t an excuse.” Kara stared at her dead on. “You set a trap at your own gala for one and hold press conferences despite knowing the danger. Between me and your bodyguards, who should really go and get their own lunch now,” she nodded to two men dressed as casual New Yorkers except for the Trikru logo printed on their shirts, “we can keep you and everyone else safe.”

Kara did have a point. Lena texted the lunch order to the two men, nearly rolling her eyes as they were replaced by two women in nearly the exact same outfits. Honestly, just how many people did Lexa have on her staff? As far as Lena knew, no one from National City had been flown out here.

“Are you certain you didn’t hire the LoA?” Kara asked quietly, eyeing the others in the crowd who appeared to be on Lena-watch. Not even Alex could move like that, but Kara had witnessed Sara doing so as easily as breathing.

“No, I’m not,” Lena admitted quietly. “And honestly, I don’t think I want an answer to that question either way. I’m not entirely certain which would unnerve me more.”

“Yeah…” Kara agreed. “Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel? I promise not to let you fall.”

“Alright,” Lena agreed after a moment’s hesitation. Flying with Kara was different than entrusting herself to a metal contraption that had been standing for decades. “Maybe we can find one next Fourth to watch the fireworks from.” That was supposed to be romantic, and not in the least bit ‘extra’ to pay the operator to stop them at the very top.

Kara paused. “Sure,” she said hesitantly.

“Kara?” Lena looked at her.

Kara took a deep breath. “I don’t like fireworks for the same reason I don’t like thunderstorms.”

“The noise?” Lena glanced around them. It was the middle of the day so things were fairly quiet at the moment.

“There isn’t any sound in space, not really,” Kara said quietly, “but I was still close enough to see and hear…”

“Oh, Kara…” Lena slipped her hand from Kara’s to wrap her arm around the taller woman instead. “But I thought you and Alex watch them on TV?”

“We do because Alex loves fireworks. It’s different when I’m not alone and the actual explosions are happening far away. Even then, sometimes I still go somewhere that someone _isn’t_ shooting off massive balls of gunpowder just for the quiet. My neighborhood is always pretty quiet since it’s so far into the city residential area, so there’re aren’t any set off close by.”

“But you can still hear the ones from further way.” Lena well remembered the parties disguised as fundraisers her family would throw or attend around the holiday. She had had classmates who often described the weeklong (or longer) setting off of fireworks depending on where in the country they hailed from.

“Yea, I still hear those.” Kara paused. “Lena, you can’t ban fireworks. Nor can you buy the country’s entire supply.”

Lena thought about it a moment. She could potentially use the components for different things…and broke at Kara’s look. She laughed, leaning on Kara to keep herself upright.

“I don’t think even I could afford to do that Darling, but I can soundproof my apartment and we can spend the time there watching movies without explosions.” She said once her laughter had run its course. “Or I’ll scandalize Jess again and take a vacation to a remote location where we won’t hear _anything_ but what we want to.”

Kara chuckled, wrapping an arm around Lena’s shoulders. “Jess would probably refuse to send you with _any_ tech to make certain you were on an actual vacation.”

Lena scoffed. “As if that would stop me.”

Kara nodded. Her girlfriend was a genius and would most likely be able to make a usable computer out of their phones and whatever was in their bags. If she were ever trapped on a deserted island without her powers, Lena was certainly the person she would want with her.

“Come on, you know I have never actually been on a Ferris wheel before?”

Lena looked at her. “Really?”

“Really,” Kara nodded.

“I guess it will be a first for both of us then.” Lena figured the bright smile that brought to Kara’s face was more than worth any fear she had concerning the fairground attraction.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something Just Like This 2C
> 
> Game Night Fail
> 
> Chapter 3
> 
> Still own nothing. This chapter backtracks a little bit.

The self-dubbed Super-friends were not having a good day.

For most, it had started out as a normal day.

Winn got up, prepared himself for work, made breakfast for him and Lyra, kissed her goodbye, and left for the DEO. He was only slightly hungover from the night before, having stayed up much too late playing WoW with Mon-El and James after he and the latter had returned from Guardian duties. Lyra had looked a little confused when he had arrived home but had joined them in the game without much protest.

He did have to wonder why she had made such a large dish of Mexican Lasagna (an Earth dish she had discovered and loved to the point of learning to make it) for just the two of them. He brushed off the thought. She had probably thought Mon-El and James were coming over to play in person (they had before), or she was planning to take some into work for her co-workers (another thing they all seemed to do, although that usually meant cookies).

* * *

Mon-El (who had not been directly invited) thought absolutely nothing of the Kryptonian he had been trying to pursue. He was much more interested in the two people currently in his bed arguing over going out to eat before work. He did have a vague thought that there had been something he was supposed to have gone to the night before that would probably explain the overabundance of chip bags, cheese dip, and gummy candy currently in his kitchen, but decided that he would remember later.

* * *

Alex woke with a stretch, smiling when her girlfriend tugged their blanket further over her head.

“The sun’s barely up and neither phone has gone off, why are you awake?” Maggie groaned, yawning as she tried to snuggle deeper beneath the warm covers. With the storm that had last night, she was a bit surprised that there wasn’t a blonde between them.

“Just had a good night is all,” Alex settled back down long enough to kiss her girlfriend and try to tug the blanket off. “I’m going to make breakfast, pancakes?”

“Sounds good,” Maggie gave up the fight and released the blanket just as Alex tugged on it again. She laughed at the taller woman’s flustered look. “Losing your balance there Agent?”

“Hardly Detective,” she launched a brief tickle battle, losing gracefully as she rolled off the bed. She checked the phones, mostly to turn off the alarms and redden a little to see that both were dead. As no one had come over to pound on the door or sent Kara in search of them, Alex plugged them in unworried.

They worked well together, getting ready for their workday between food and their first coffees of the day. Alex was a little lost at the bag of deli meat, cheese, and hummus in the fridge along with the veggie dip and containers of precut vegetables and cherry tomatoes. Maggie blanked on why her collection of _Cards Against Humanity_ was set out beside the door in its travel box but shrugged it aside as having simply forgotten to return it to its normal place in the hall closet. She figured she must have just set it there after the last game night and forgotten about it.

She picked it up and put it away, tugging out their helmets while she was at it. The day was already promising to be a dry California day, which meant they could take their bikes out for a ride.

Breakfast consumed, to-go cups filled with the last of the coffee, phones pocketed, they separated to go to work with a quick exchange of kisses.

* * *

James stared at the unbaked casserole sitting in his fridge. He vaguely remembered putting it together, but why? He rarely put the effort into such a dish outside of the holidays. On the rare occasions he did, it was in a reduced quantity to save himself having to worry about lunch or dinner for a few days.

Shrugging, he pushed it aside to get at the milk. He really should have passed on those last few beers that had caused him to oversleep.

Arriving at work was normal except that Kara wasn’t there yet. James didn’t think any of it. Supergirl had probably been needed for something or she was doing a morning patrol. Snapper may have even sent her out already.

“Eve, let me know when Ms. Danvers arrives.” He walked right past his assistant.

Eve opened her mouth to tell him that Kara wouldn’t be in for the day but closed it as he walked by her without a second glance. Instead, she double-checked that HR was aware of the absence and texted Jess that it was taken care of.

* * *

Nia and Brainy woke up together.

“Still no Kara?” Nia looked around the apartment with concern.

“It would appear not,” Brainy folded the blanket they had used and placed it on the back of the couch.

They had been on a date, excitement and nervousness causing both of them to forget about Game Night and the pot-luck until just before the storm had started. Nia had tried to call, but not gotten any response. Brainy had left his phone behind at the DEO. Forgetting things was a new experience for him, but it wasn’t as if it were impossible.

“Still no answer,” Nia knew it was still early. The sun was barely cresting the horizon, but given the storm and the lack of them being called out to help then Kara should have come home at some point. She investigated the bedroom just enough to verify that Kara wasn’t buried under the blankets there.

“Perhaps we should go to the DEO and start our search from there.” Brainy had busied himself with putting things away from last night. From the packages of unopened bread, lack of trash, and the untouched stack of games he concluded that they weren’t the only ones to have forgotten.

The last-minute items they had picked up (buckets of ice cream and several boxes of prepackaged brownies) had already been stored away. Finding no one home, Nia had been determined to stay until Kara returned so they could apologize in person and find a way to make up for it. As he was partly responsible, Brainy refused to let her do it alone.

With no Kara present and with her not answering any of their phone calls, the DEO made the most sense. Nia was worried about her friend and mentor. Kara being upset was understandable, but ignoring phone calls was very much unlike the blonde. Kara could be in danger or injured.

Alex wouldn’t think to call anyone if that were true. The agent would simply have a cover story ready with the thinking that anyone who mattered would already be involved. Not entirely accurate, but the older woman was beyond stubborn about certain people.

Nia paused to think for a moment but pushed the thought aside. She had no way to contact Lena Luthor, but Brainy might know a way.

* * *

Vasquez woke up with a very bad feeling. Normally they would attribute that to an overindulgence of one thing or another, but the only thing they had indulged in the night before had been a long Skype date with their girlfriend.

The date had gone well. Work had been mention only in regard to Lucy asking about various people. They had settled down with their food and watched a movie. The pair had discussed a few tentative plans for when Lucy was meant to be National City in a few weeks. After that, they had said goodbye.

Vasquez frowned at their coffee. Lucy had mentioned Game Night and possibly revealing to their shared group of friends (mainly the Danvers sisters, Winn, and J’onn) that they were dating. Lucy also wanted to meet the new people (Nia, Brainy, Maggie, Lena) and terrorize a few others (James, Mon-El, some of the newer recruits, Winn).

Thinking about planning a game night, Vasquez groaned softly. They had been invited but had begged off, stating that they already had plans. Feeling bad at the sad look on Kara’s face, Vasquez had made a batch of their uncle’s apple butter cookies and given them to the blonde hero for the night in question.

They had almost been tempted to reveal that the reason for their continued ‘no’ was because of a date with Lucy Lane at just how happy Kara had been over the tin of cookies. Kara loved food, but Vasquez had a feeling it was less about the food and more about being remembered.

Well, they would find out soon enough.

* * *

Morning and well and truly begun and everyone was in their places. Well, almost everyone.

“Nia, slow down.” Alex held up a hand and studied both of the people in front of her. “What do you mean that Kara is missing? Kara’s at work.” She glanced at the clock. “Or she will be after she reports in from patrol.” Alex tapped her coms, requesting Supergirl to report in.

There was no response.

Alex did it again. Kara didn’t always respond right away for a number of reasons.

“Agent Danvers, Supergirl left her coms at her home,” Brainy informed his superior. “Which is part of what we are trying to tell you.”

“So she forgot her coms, she’s been known to do that for early morning patrols.” Alex wasn’t worried. “Vasquez, bring up Supergirl’s location.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Vas did as requested, the dread building in her gut. “Two different readings. One is at her home and the other is from L-Corp.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Visual?”

Vas brought up video, eventually landing on a dead phone on a roof.

The DEO went deadly silent.

“Winn,” Alex snapped, “get into Luthor’s servers.” She pulled out her phone and dialed her sister. It went straight to voicemail. She dialed Lena’s number and after ringing for a few seconds it cut off as the call was rejected. “Vas, locate Luthor.”

She barked out more orders. She dialed both Kara’s and Lena’s numbers multiple times with the same results. Winn kept getting ERROR messages. Vas calmly located the CEO and reported it.

The teams sent out were rebuffed and, after the second time, gift-wrapped and dropped at the DEO’s underground entrance.

James called, wanting Alex to tell him why Kara hadn’t gone into work. Eve called, alerting Alex that Kara was taking a personal day and already been cleared by HR. Jess called with a request to stop trying to infiltrate the property of a private citizen.

An unknown number called and thanked Alex for the practice for the mystery woman’s security teams.

Lena continued rejecting her calls to the point where they weren’t even going thru.

James had apparently made other calls because Vas took a few minutes to take a call from Lucy.

“Vas, what is going on?” Lucy slammed the lid shut of her carry-all. “I just got a very strange call from a person I haven’t spoken to since Basic using a code that she could only have learned from a handful of people. I’m also fending off calls from my ex-boyfriend because he’s ‘concerned’ about a particular pair spending time together.”

Vas sighed and ran a hand thru their hair. “Are you asking as a friend or as a co-worker?”

“Friend, I’ll let you know if that changes.”

Nodding, Vas closed their eyes to organize their thoughts before speaking. “Kara planned a game night potluck for last night. You know why I refused the invite. Everyone else forgot and didn’t bother to cancel, and now they are operating under the assumption that Ms. Luthor has kidnapped Ms. Danvers.”

Lucy blinked for a moment. “And how did they make _that_ leap of logic?”

“I’m not entirely certain, except that Ms. Danvers’ dead phone was located on the roof of L-Corp and no one can reach her or Ms. Luthor.” Vas checked to make sure no one was listening in. “I did not report that I have footage of Supergirl leaving Ms. Luthor’s apartment and going somewhere.”

“Good, leave it at that.” Lucy rubbed her eyes. “I’m on my way to National City. Try to reign Agent Danvers in before we have a lawsuit on hand.”

Vasquez wondered just how she was meant to do that.

* * *

Alex paced like a caged animal. Just who the fuck did Luthor’s security team think they were? What on earth did Kara think she was doing, disappearing like this?

Not even Supergirl had shown up anywhere in the city. J’onn had gone out twice to cover up the fact that the real Supergirl was MIA. He wasn’t happy about it.

He was less happy to hear that apparently every last one of them had blown Kara off the night before and not had the decency to tell her. He had been invited but declined because someone had to be at the DEO. Instead, he had offered to cover so that Kara wouldn’t have to worry about being called away. J’onn had made certain that all of the agents involved were guaranteed the night off.

J’onn agreed that the actions currently being taken were not like Kara, but he doubted that there was anything nefarious going on. Lena Luthor was both more intelligent than her brother and had much more sense. Privately, he dreaded it if they had to face off against her. Kara was half in love with the woman. It would be like asking her to try and fight Alex.

Vasquez breaking their normal stoic façade and laughing out loud stopped the ongoings as everyone turned to stare at them. For their part, they had a hand over their mouth and looked just as shocked as everyone else.

“Sorry,” they apologized quickly. They turned back and began to work again.

J’onn shoved aside his curiosity. It would be found out eventually. Right now, he had to deal with a very chastened group of individuals.

“And what, exactly, was that meant to accomplish?” He asked them, looking over Alex, Maggie, and James as they stood in front of him. The ladies, at least, had the decency to look a little ashamed of their actions. James simply looked mulish and he radiated injured male pride.

J’onn would have felt a _little_ bit sorry for him, but the man should know by now not to underestimate someone based on their size or sex.

Seeing that none of them had an answer for him, he continued. “As it stands, you will stop this at once. Major Lane is waiting to speak to all of you in Conference Room B. She will explain exactly what she had to do in order to fix the stunts you’ve been pulling all day.”

James crossed his arms and looked ready to protest that J’onn couldn’t order him around, but the click of high heels stopped him as Agent Vasquez led in four women.

“Ms. Haung, Ms. Cabot, Ms. Hollis, Ms. Woods,” J’onn greeted them.

“Mr. J’onzz,” Ms. Cabot nodded to him. “I trust that Major Lane has already outlined the agreement reached with Ms. Luthor?”

“She has, they were about to go in and hear it now.”

Alex managed not to winch at the sharp glare sent to her by the blonde lawyer that Lena Luthor had set lose on them. The glasses did nothing to soften the glare, but they did add to the ‘you fucked up and I am going to make you pay for it’ feeling the woman gave off even without the glare. Beside her, she felt Maggie creep behind her.

“I don’t see-”

“Mr. Olsen, you attempted to enter a privately owned business under the guise of a reporter even after being informed that neither Ms. Luthor nor Ms. Danvers the younger were present.” Cabot cut him off, gaze going straight to him and somehow intensifying. “Failing that, you then attempted to sneak in using your Guardian persona.”

James did flinch at that.

“If you refuse to cooperate, my client is going to begin pressing charges.” Cabot glanced at her watch. “Starting in the next minute.”

“Get in the room James,” Alex hissed out. Maggie followed her inside without a word.

On the screen, Lucy Lane was not pleased. This had not been anywhere near her agenda for the day. That it could have all been avoided by people not being so idiotically stupid…she had, well, more than a few words.

“It is only,” she started slowly, “and I do stress _only_ due to the fact that so far we can spin this as training that you aren’t already being brought up on charges. Ms. Luthor has agreed not to press charges provided that we agree to stop hindering her employees from doing their jobs and take part in training exercises with her security team.”

“That’s bullshit!” James burst out. “That’s exactly what she wants so that she can do who knows what to K-”

Alex’s swift strike cut him off before he could reveal her sister’s identity to four strangers. That fact that Jess Haung was making a note did not bode well.

“Enough,” she growled at him. She glared at Winn as he slipped inside the room. Sheepishly, he came to stand beside James.

“I have the files you requested Major,” he held up the tablet. Lena had run him on a merry chase all day and he still hadn’t gotten into any of her servers. At this point, he conceded that he wasn’t going to be able to do so.

“Good, Ms. Woods?”

Lexa stepped forward and took the tablet from Winn. Looking the man over, she smirked at him. Raven and her boys were going to have fun with this one. Her smirk widened when he flinched.

“Agent Schott, you will be working with Trikru’s techs running cyber hack drills and whatever else they or Director J’onzz decides on,” Lucy informed him.

“Yes Ma’am,” he agreed.

“Detective Sawyer,” Maggie straightened up, “consider this a warning not to use police resources needlessly. You have been loaned to the DEO and thus Trikru Security for the next two weeks. During that time, you are on leave from NCPD. Your captain has the rest of the information for you. Do you understand?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Maggie understood both Danvers’ sisters' comments now on finding Lucy Lane attractive, but scary. Frankly, if even half the rumors were true about Alexandra Cabot, she would take Major Lucy Lane.

“Agent Danvers,” Lucy rubbed her forehead. “Director J’onzz has the full outline of your punishment for your actions today. Frankly, as both your superior _and_ your friend, your actions today are unacceptable. Part of this agreement is that you drop whatever vendetta you clearly have against Lena Luthor. You are receiving an official reprimand to your file and will be running training exercises between TriKru Security and the DEO for the next two weeks. As of now, until proven otherwise, you are no longer Supergirl’s handler.”

“You can’t do that!” Alex burst out, eyes wide. No one else could watch out for Kara as she could. No one else would care as she did!

“I did and I have,” Lucy ignored the cold glare her friend was sending her way. “When Supergirl returns, so will I to take on that role. Agent Vasquez will fill in should the need arise before then.” She met Alex’s stare. “Is that understood?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Alex grit out.

Lucy nodded. “Mr. Olsen, as a privet citizen there is very little I can actually do without arresting you and formally pressing charges.” She cut off his look at the knees. “What I can do, and has been done, is the confiscation of your Guardian outfit and the van you and Agent Schott were using as your base. If you are found out on the streets dressed as Guardian, you will be arrested on the charge of vigilantism. If you have anyone helping you, they will be charged, at the very least, with aiding and abetting.” She turned her attention to Winn.

“Is that understood Agent Schott?”

Weakly, Winn nodded. Well, Kara was getting her wish. They were going to stop. Weighing his job and freedom against playing ‘the man in the van’, the former won out.

“The floor is yours,” Lucy turned it over the other women.

Ms. Hollis stood up first. “Mr. Olsen, we’ve already had one disagreement today. If being in charge of the Photography department of CatCo is no longer to your taste, you are welcome to leave. As it is, you are suspended for a week’s time. In that time I expect, as do both Ms. Luthor and Ms. Grant, you to reach a decision. I cannot have you disrupting the workplace or ignoring your actual job to pursue a vendetta against someone who has done nothing to warrant your enmity.” Carmilla was probably somewhere laughing at her right now. “I will also not tolerate you harassing Ms. Danvers upon her return, nor spreading sedition against an owner of the company we both work for.” She took a breath. Oh, there was probably a whole load of people laughing at her right now. Karma sucked sometimes.

“I have heard the stories and read the reports, few as they are,” she had faced scarier things than the glare currently on James Olsen’s face, “but they are enough to warrant investigation. When you return from your suspension, you will be on probation until the investigation has been concluded. Understand?”

“Yes, Ms. Hollis.” James turned and stormed from the room.

“Agent Vasquez, please escort Mr. Olsen from the building and ensure he turns over everything pertaining to Guardian.”

“Yes Sir.” Vas left quickly. They had no interest in watching the storm erupt inside that room.

Once that little show was over, Lexa stood up. “I will have a schedule prepared for you in no more than forty-eight hours. I’ll have one of my captains or their seconds bring it here. I expect you to have your people selected and prepared by then.”

Alex nodded. She was far from happy about this. Had anyone here spoken to Kara? Did her sister know that they were being separated? Somehow, this was all Luthor’s fault. She never should have let Kara get so close to the other woman.

“I shall inform Ms. Luthor that things have been concluded.” Jess stood up as she spoke. “Unless there is anything else you wish to discuss?”

Alex couldn’t ask the question she wanted to, so she nodded. She would ask Lucy once the quartet had cleared out.

“We’ll wait for you in the lobby Ms. Cabot,” Lexa told the lawyer.

“Thank you,” Cabot nodded and waited for them to leave before turning back to those still in the room. “Now that all of that is done. This is what will happen should someone breach the agreement.”

Once the woman was done talking and left, all but J’onn were slumped in a chair.

Maggie breathed out a sigh of relief. “I’d heard the rumors, but I hadn’t given them much credit.”

“Rumors?” Winn asked, his voice thin. The woman ranked up there with Alex and Red-K Kara on his fear meter.

Maggie nodded. “She started as an ADA in New York City, moved out here with her wife who’s the Captain of NCPD’s SVU unit. Apparently, the two met when Cabot was the ADA assign to Captain Benson’s unit. No one’s really certain why she went from DA to private practice, and no one dares speculate after what happened with Farris.”

“Please inform those of us who don’t know police stuff, but what’s SVU?” Winn almost didn’t want an answer.

“Special Victim’s Unit, sex crimes and anything that falls under that umbrella,” Maggie shuddered. She had done a year as part of the unit. Never again. She’d much rather have the aliens. “We might get some crazy stuff, but they get all the twisted sickos.”

“And what happened to Farris?” Alex felt like she had heard the story before, but wasn’t certain.

“He made a comment that I will not repeat. Several of the Captains, including mine, his, and Benson, took him into interrogation for a chat. He lasted three months on SVU and quit the force.” Maggie decided then and there that she believed the stories. Cabot did look like someone who could stare the worst of humanity down and come out victorious.

“Oh God, no wonder she scares me,” Winn muttered. He had pulled out another tablet so he could search the woman. “Her first name is Alexandra and she tends to go by Alex.”

“I should feel insulted by that,” Alex muttered. She might, later, but right now she had too much else to deal with.

J’onn sent them out, Maggie to do what she needed to do and his agents to sleep in the beds they had made for themselves. They would figure it out eventually, and if they did then someone would set them right.

* * *

Alex was almost done for the day when her phone rang. As it played _Aloha, E Komo Mai_, Alex scrambled to answer it.

“Kara! Where are you? Do you have any idea what’s been going on?” Alex said more, venting out her frustration on her sister. Didn’t her alien understand just how worried she’d been?

“_Hi Alex, I’m fine, thanks for asking. I’m on vacation. I’ll be back Friday._”

“VACATION!?!?! What about work and Supergirl duties? You can’t just-”

“_Yes, I can._” Kara cut her off. Actually cut her off. _“No one was concerned last night when you all ditched me again with no explanation or apology.”_

“So you’re going to throw a tantrum like a child over one missed game night?” Had there been a game…suddenly that bag of stuff from the deli made a lot more sense. So did Maggie’s CAH collection being set out.

“_One?_” Alex didn’t think Kara had ever sounded that angry at her. Not when they had been teenagers. Not when she’d been under the influence of Red-K.

“_Try eight months of missed everything! Do you even remember when we had our last sister’s night? Or the last time you and Maggie made it to game night or girl’s night or anything? Do you even know the last time you spoke to me about anything other than work?”_

She heard Kara take a deep breath. “_Last Hanukah, Alex_.”

No…that couldn’t be right. It sounded like Kara was trying not to cry.

“_I’m ecstatic that you have Maggie and happy that she makes you happy. I know you’re still mad about Jerimiah._”

“Kara, I’m not-” Alex tried to protest. She wasn’t upset at Kara about that, not anymore. Kara cut her off again.

“_I don’t even know what I did, really, to upset everyone else, well, I told Mon-El I didn’t want to date him but that’s something else. I know you don’t care, but I don’t want to be dragged around anymore by everyone. So I’ll be back Friday. Leave Lena and her people alone. She’s not done anything wrong. She hasn’t kidnapped me or hurt me in any way. Lucy will let me know if Supergirl is needed before Friday. That’s the only part of me anyone wants around anyway._”

Her heartbroken little sister, the person she had promised to take care of and protect, hung up before Alex could say anything else.

She had made Kara cry.

Alex hadn’t managed that particular sin since…since…how many times had she caused Kara to cry in the last eight months?

Sitting down in her desk chair, she stared at her phone and tried to find something to refute what Kara had said. Neither her memory nor her calendar told her anything different.

Oh, there were dates marked and written down. Highlighted with reminders and color-coded so she would know at a glance what it was. She couldn’t even remember all the reasons why she had missed or canceled all of them. From what Kara implied, Alex had a feeling she hadn’t bothered to always inform Kara she was doing so. She hadn’t last night.

The storm last night. Maggie had commented on it, about how loud some of the thunder had been. How it was surprising that they hadn’t ended up with Kara snuggled between them. Alex had said…something, waved it off. But her girlfriend had been right. Kara _should_ have appeared at her apartment last night, even for just a little bit. Or at least _called_. Not that they would have gotten it, since both their phones had died sometime during the night.

Instead, she had gone out and been caught in it. Instead, she had been taken care of by _Lena Luthor_ of all people. A Luthor who was now out for blood.

Shaking, she did the only thing she could think of. “Hey Maggie.” She swallowed tightly. “Yea, I have. She’s…okay. But…”

“What is it Alex?” Maggie was still stinging over the verbal spanking she’d just gotten from her captain (apparently his detectives shouldn’t be made to piss themselves by a PA), but she had agreed to help so she would take her lumps.

“I fucked up Maggie. I really, _really _ fucked up.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> So…apparently three chapters weren’t enough.
> 
> Home Again – Blackmore’s Night
> 
> Happy Girl – Martina McBride
> 
> One Week - Barenaked Ladies

They ended up taking the L-Corp jet back to National City. Kara tried to convince Lena to simply ship everything back while she flew them home, but been denied. Not even the pout had worked this time.

“How did we collect so much stuff in a week?” Kara stared at the pile of bags and suitcases that they had gathered together the night before. She wasn’t certain if she even recalled buying most of it.

Lena chuckled at her comment. “That’s what happens when you go on vacation, you return home with more things than you left with.” Considering they hadn’t really left with anything, this would have been true no matter what. “Come along Darling,” and Lena very much enjoyed being able to call Kara that with all the affection she meant it with. “You can fly us home from the landing strip.”

“You’re betting that my sister doesn’t have both places staked out.” Kara had little doubt that Alex would, just so she could ambush them as soon as possible.

There had been a few phone calls, made to both herself and Lena. Every single one of them had been ignored. Jess had called with varied updates. Lucy had called once to assure Kara that everything was under control, the general public being under the impression that their hero had needed time away for ‘mental health reasons’. Kara had winched at the idea at first, but Lucy and Lena both had been quick to assure her that it was a perfectly valid (and very true) reason to take a break. Lucy had passed on several commendations from the Fire Chief, several doctors Kara had assisted in various instances, and even the Police Commissioner acknowledging her need for such a thing and glowing praise for doing so.

J’onn had sent her exactly one text message: _The next time you need such a thing, all you have to do is ask. Do not let your girlfriend get too carried away. I still require my agents to be able to function._

Kara had blushed at that comment, both because she was touched that J’onn appeared to approve of her choice in partners and that he cared enough to back her up. She wondered what had prompted his comment concerning Lena getting carried away, but filed it away to ask about later.

“Lexa has already had her people clear both our homes, and she has surveillance set up in order for them to remain that way,” Lena assured her. She was certain that things between Kara and her friends would be repaired given time. Lena was going to insure that it was on Kara’s terms and no one else’s.

They spent the six and a half hour flight cuddled together and sorting through the pictures they had taken on both phones. Lena had never taken so many photographs in her entire life.

“I’m sending this one to Eliza,” Kara announced, attaching it to a text message to send to her foster mother. She had taken it from the top curve of the Ferris wheel on Coney Island, Lena curled under her arm and the both of them in brightly colored NYC t-shirts. Nearly the whole of the amusement park and part of the bay was spread out behind them.

“I think I’ll have that one printed out and framed.” Lena leaned against Kara, snuggling in when the blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I think most of these are going to end up printed out,” Kara flicked thru several more. Her new phone was amazing.

“We’ll get an album for them,” Lena murmured, almost relaxed enough to fall asleep. She still hated flying, but with Kara it was better.

“What’s this?” Kara cocked her head to the side, curious at the e-mail notification from Jess. “_Zhao_, why would Jess send me an e-mail?”

Blinking, Lena sat up just enough to get a better view at what Kara was looking at. “I have no idea.” She took out her phone to check it, but there was nothing new. They had delayed their return by a day, but had managed things remotely. “Open it.”

Kara did. “Consider this a welcome home gift. We’ve saved it just for this. No one was permanently harmed in the making of the video.” The two exchanged looks.

“That sounds more like Sam than Jess,” Lena said. “Click play.”

Kara did, wondering just what…“Oh Rao…that had to hurt.”

The video was from cleaned up security feed. Kara recognized the surroundings as being outside the EIC office. Having had to watch the feed before, she knew there wasn’t much to be done in terms of clean up. Cat Grant took the safety of her building very seriously. Lena even more so, considering the upgrades that had been done since Lena took over the company.

James was speaking to two women, looking more and more flustered the longer the conversation went on. The darker of the two looked unimpressed, even bored. James reached out and grabbed onto the other woman’s shoulder when she turned away from him. The darker woman tensed, looking like a cat prepared to pounce, but there was no need for her to act. Her partner twisted and threw James.

The video replayed the last part several times before slowing down so they could exactly how the smaller woman threw the larger man. She said something to her partner, the darker woman took her hand and said something in reply. The two walked out of range, leaving the stunned James behind them.

“Play that again,” Kara requested, “I don’t…” Lena reached over and pressed the replay icon.

They watched the short video several times. Eventually, Kara had to set the phone down and unwrap herself from Lena so she wouldn’t damage anything as she gave in to her laughter. Once she started, Lena wasn’t far behind.

“I knew I hired the correct people for the job,” Lena said once both of them had managed to get their laughter under control.

“His face!” Kara burst out. “I wonder if she could teach me that move?”

“She’s been trained in Krav Maga since she was five according to her file,” Lena informed her, “I’m certain she would if you asked.”

Kara nodded. It sounded interesting. “How did you manage to get Laura Hollis-Karnstein to accept the job offer? She always turned Ms. Grant down.”

Lena smiled. “It all depends on what you offer Kara, and when you offer it. In this case, they received my offer at the right time for them to accept it.” She leaned back in her seat. “Admittedly, the original offer was to hire Ms. Hollis as part of my PR team since she excels in researching anything other than normal. When I presented both her and her wife with the opportunity to be my representatives at CatCo with the ability to pick and choose any story she might want to work on,” Lena shrugged. “Ms. Karnstein is very much a trust-fund kid, so she informed me directly. She’s there to be amused and look pretty.”

Considering the look on the other woman’s face, Kara didn’t think she would be lacking in amusement.

“That is going to make work interesting.” Kara hummed to herself for a moment. “Do you think she’s delt with Snapper yet?”

“Not that I’ve been informed.” Lena moved to cuddle with her girlfriend again. Kara lifted her arm and nestled the smaller woman into her side.

“There’s more videos,” Kara had picked up her phone again. “What the…Lena, what did you _do_?”

“I only hired them, what they came up with is entirely their own.” She watched, wide eyed, as DEO agents and members of her security traversed what looked like an obstacle course from some kind of post-apocalyptic hell scape. “Is that…”

“Jess drinking something beneath an umbrella while she watches this?” Kara summed up what they were seeing. “Yes, and that’s Lucy and Dr. Griffin beside her.” She winched when she witnessed first her sister and then her sister’s girlfriend fall into the mud beneath one of the obstacles.

The rest of the videos were more of the same. Sam occasionally joined the trio, as did Nia and Brainy. Nia (probably because she could) would on occasion join in on the different courses set up for training. According to what little written text Jess had sent along with the videos, Brainy had joined Winn and the other techs in their training.

Kara read the email from Nia quietly. She was happy the two were dating and any angry at them for forgetting that night faded. She understood the nervousness of a first date, especially one that happened spontaneously at the last moment. By the time they would have gotten to her apartment (she really needed to remember to lock her door), she would have been lost in the storm. Checking the call logs for her phone and retrieving the messages, she made sure to include an apology for them about worrying them.

“Isn’t that Mike of the Interns?” Lena paused one video to take in the man who had tried to date her girlfriend.

“Mon-El,” Kara correct absently, “and yes, but what…is that a panther?”

“Ouch,” Lena snickered as the large cat used Mon-El like a stuffed mouse.

“Lena,” Kara got the CEO’s attention, “what do panthers like to eat?” That one needed a treat.

“I’m not entirely certain, yes, those weren’t rumors after all.” They watched as the panther shifted from giant cat to pleased looking woman perched atop one of the climbing obstacles.

“So…ice cream then?” Kara suggested.

“We’ll have to ask,” Lena agreed. She checked something. “They apparently have another week of this.” Her eyebrow went up. “I am afraid to ask what they did to upset my team.”

She had only wanted a little revenge. Just enough to get some sense shaken loose from those nearest and dearest to Kara. This seemed a little extreme even to her.

Kara paused to think before she said anything. Part of her urged her to get to National City and play peacemaker, to try and get things to a better equilibrium. The other part of her still stung from eight months of neglect and said to let them suffer.

It was a little unsettling that both little voices sounded very much like her sister.

“Would you want to go to Midvale with me before officially returning to the city?” Eliza probably wanted to see her and she had been asking to meet Lena before the holidays.

Lena thought about it. It wasn’t as if her CFO and PA didn’t have L-Corp under control. Ms. Hollis was proving to be excellent at running the day to day at CatCo.

About the only thing they were really tempting was fate. So far, neither member of her family had tried anything. Even so…

“That will have to be a different trip Darling,” she said, tucking her phone away. She smiled when Kara’s stomach alerted them that it was tired of being ignored. “Shall we eat lunch while we finish the videos?”

As if Kara would ever say no to food…

* * *

Lexa was there to greet them once they were off the plane. “Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers. I trust your trip was successful?”

“Very much so, thank you.” Lena turned to Kara. “Do you still want to?” She glanced up at the sky.

Kara shook her head. “Not so much now. Do you need to go to L-Corp?”

“I should, at least to check in. Do you need to check in with the DEO?”

Kara sighed. That was a conversation she was hoping to put off for a bit. “Eventually, the same with CatCo. I should meet the new person in charge.” At least this way no one could claim impropriety. Lena would have to get used to someone else writing about L-Corp.

Lexa cleared her throat to get their attention. “If I might offer a suggestion?” The two were being needlessly awkward. It was painful to witness.

Kara was grateful for any reason to put off being yelled at by her sister or cornered by James. She nodded her head and Lena vocally acknowledged the offer.

“There is a welcoming party waiting for you at the penthouse, all of whom have been cleared to be there by Ms. Arias, Major Lane, and myself.”

“Penthouse it is,” Lena looked to Kara for confirmation.

“Alright,” she hesitated and then continued forward. “Is my sister going to be there?”

Lexa smirked. “No, she and her team are still running exercises with two of my captains. Everyone is free tomorrow before we pick back up on Monday.”

The pair exchanged looks. Lena decided then and there that she had absolutely no interest in digging any deeper into Trikru Security than she had upon initially hiring them. Kara simply didn’t want to know; as long as they kept Lena safe, she didn’t care.

“Penthouse is okay with me.” She felt herself relax. Maybe it was a bit cowardly, but she wanted this peace to last just a little bit longer.

* * *

At the moment, Alex barely registered that she had landed on her couch. She knew she was in good shape; she had to be as an active field agent. The past week had given her cause to doubt that belief.

“Oof,” she grunted when the smaller form of her girlfriend landed on top of her.

“Demons,” Maggie groaned out, “got to be.”

They had been up and at the training area at dawn, just as they had been since Monday and everyday after. Just as they would be all of next week. Maggie hadn’t known she could be this sore, and she had originally trained in Gotham.

“I don’t think the DEO covers demons,” Alex commented, “call someone else.”

“Give me an hour and I might be able to think about moving to do so.”

The first few days, Maggie had been irritated at both sisters. Kara because if she had just _said_ something, they could have worked something out. Alex because if the woman had actually paid attention to her sister (and given more attention when someone (a.k.a. Maggie) had said something) then this wouldn’t be happening.

At the moment, she was just tired. When she hadn’t been participating in the training exercises from hell, she had been reviewing procedure and protocols. Alex and Winn had been given similar homework when not on desk duty. The coming week at least meant that she could be on desk duty as well, although for the moment she was still to be operating from the DEO.

“Kara should be back by now,” Alex said softly into the silence that had settled after Maggie’s last comment.

“Do you want to try calling her?”

“I…yes,” a soft sigh, “but I don’t think she’ll answer.”

Since she had hung up, Kara hadn’t answered a single phone call from her or anyone else to Alex’s knowledge. Maggie had tried. Winn had tried. James had tried, but the one message Alex heard him leaving Kara had not been in any way from a friend.

The punishment for being late to training had been worth it. James hadn’t been heard from in days, although Winn said he hadn’t really left his apartment since Alex had ‘talked with him’.

Mon-El was a lost cause. The frat boy from space had had the audacity to point out that he’d only ever been invited because Winn had brought him along and Kara was tolerant enough to accept his presence. She never directly asked him to anything, not since his last attempt to begin a relationship with her. The pair he was with now had given him a crash course in both exclusivity and what Earth women generally wanted from a partner. The audacity part came from him having the gall to say that Alex would have known that if she’d been paying attention.

To her face.

In a tone that said he felt sorry for her.

Maggie had gotten her away from him before M’gann could kick them both out of the bar.

Once she had cooled down, Alex was willing to admit he did (for all his idiocy) have an accurate read on the situation. If Alex had been paying attention instead of ignoring Kara in favor of other things, taken time out to give Kara the same kind of attention her sister tried to give to her, never said what she had…things would be different.

She had let Kara feel abandoned again. After Kara’s birthday, Alex had promised not to do so again. And she had failed.

Nia and Brainy were of little help. Brainy sided with Nia in her being upset at the situation. He also had the annoying habit of having the actual numbers of all the times she had failed her sister. Nia was just angry and a little heartbroken on Kara’s behalf.

Alex could barely look at Lucy right now. That Kara had felt the need to call in _El Mayarah_ of all the codes they had come up with…

She wondered if Kara had explained just what that code meant to Lena.

“Hey babe,” Maggie nudged her, “did you fall asleep on me?”

“No, just thinking.” She moved to sit up, Maggie moving to the side. “Do you want the shower first? I’ll call in some food?”

“Yea, although I think I’m going to just rinse off and then sit in the tub for a bit.” She hoped whoever had designed Trikru Security’s training grounds had returned to whatever hell hole they had crawled out of.

At this rate, they would all be able to qualify for Ninja Warrior: Extreme Edition.

Alex had had to keep changing out which teams went when in order to avoid a mutiny.

Watching as Maggie hobbled to their bathroom, Alex felt guilt of a different sort. Her girlfriend wouldn’t be in pain right now if she hadn’t asked for police back-up.

Lucy had been right, they had all jumped to unfounded conclusions and acted ridiculously. Then continued to do so when the first overtures had been rebuffed.

She still hadn’t figured out how Lexa’s people had gotten on and off base.

Groaning, Alex dragged herself back to her feet. She needed to get their weapons locked away for the night, plug phones in, and a whole list of other little things before they could eat or she could join Maggie in the bath.

Alex had just finished and was preparing to call for food when there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Kara laughed as Nia tried to defeat Ruby in the Wii dance game (she wasn’t certain which one it was). The young reported flailed about haphazardly. Ruby was much more focused. Laura and Lucy, who were playing with them, were a mix of the two.

Brainy and Sam were cheering them on. Lexa occasionally called out tactical advice while Clarke gave out dodge warnings. Carmilla gave out sarcastic comments (mostly to rile up Nia). The rest were just enjoying being entertained.

It had been odd to find so many people inside the penthouse apartment. Lena had said something about there being a first time for everything, as previously only Kara or Sam and Ruby had ever visited for longer than a few minutes.

Food had been waiting for them upon arrival. They had barely had time to deposit their things in Lena’s bedroom before being dragged into what was turning into a short game night. They had been question about New York and the arcade in exchange for tales of their exploits over the past week.

“Noah’s going to be disappointed he missed this,” Ruby said, collapsing on the couch beside her mom. “Why didn’t they come again?”

“Captain Benson just finished a case and they decided to do a family night,” Lucy answered. She took a seat beside Kara. “I think Cabot mentioned something about it being one of their daughter’s birthdays as well.”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, I think Noah mentioned something about dreading glitter party hats.” She turned so she was flopped across Sam’s lap. “It’s your turn Mom, bet you can’t get Aunt Lena to do it with you.”

“I don’t dance,” Lena said in response to that barb. She set her glass down. “Why don’t we move on to something less likely to result in injury?”

“Trivial Pursuit!” Laura suggested, reaching for another cupcake.

“And I think that’s enough sugar for the night,” Carmilla moved the plate out of her wife’s reach. “Cupcake, aren’t the wonder twins expecting you to call them tonight?”

“Not until eight,” Laura crossed her arms and pouted.

“It’s half-past that.” Carmilla pointed out.

“Really?” Clarke turned to look at the clock. “When did it get so late?” She covered up a yawn. No wonder she was tired. She had had an early shift at the hospital.

“It’s not that late,” Sam said, setting aside the controller, “but we should head out anyway. You,” she ruffled her daughter’s hair to the preteen’s protest, “have soccer practice in the morning.”

Ruby huffed, but got up and said goodbye to the others anyway.

“Another time then,” Laura managed to snatch several cookies before Carmilla could move the plate out of reach. “This was a lot of fun.”

“Kara tries to plan one of these at least once a month, so we’ll add you to the list.” Nia said, “Right?”

“Sure, the more the better.” Kara agreed. She was a little overwhelmed, but in a good way. Everyone present had appeared to have fun and that was the point of game night.

“We’re going to head out as well,” Lexa stood, Clarke’s wrap and bag in hand. They only lived two floors below, but her wife had been up longer than she had.

With that, everyone but Lucy cleared out of the apartment. Kara was looking forward to work on Monday. The pair taking Lena’s place at CatCo were proving to be interesting.

“Alright,” Lucy spoke when everyone else had left, “now we need to talk.”

“Very well, shall we move this into the office?” Lena was suddenly all business.

Kara struggled not to swoon. She loved it when Lena got that look on her face, like she was prepared to take on the world and make it her pet.

“Oh calm down and get the CEO look off your face,” Lucy waved a hand at them. “There’s just things you both need to be aware of before the work week begins.”

Once the pair was reseated, Lucy laid out the changes that had been made since they had left a week ago.

“Alex isn’t my handler anymore?” Kara refused to cry.

“And she’s not happy about it, but she’ll have to deal with not being in charge.” Lucy softened. “She’s still your main back-up Kara.”

“Does she even want to be though?” Kara whispered.

“Hey,” Lucy got her friend’s attention, “you and Alex are _not_ me and Lois. You’ll work this out and be back to being the annoyingly close siblings that should come with a warning label before you know it.”

“Lucy’s right,” Lena traced the back of Kara’s hand that she held in hers. “I think, with everything that’s happened in the last year and some, that you two just got lost from each other.” She was still angry at the older woman, but she would not get between the sisters.

Kara needed Alex. While Lena didn’t like to share, she would make an exception for this. Besides, she’d already proven that if Alex messed up then she would be there to pick up the pieces and protect Kara.

She was fully prepared to fight Alex on this.

Kara took a breath. Alex and Lena were the two most important people to her in the universe. She would be lost without them. She took several more, breathing slowly as she came to a decision.

“I need to go and talk with Alex.”

* * *

An apartment door should not look that intimidating. Especially one she had a key for.

The bag in her hand crinkled.

She had no idea if they’d eaten yet or if Alex would be in any kind of mood to speak to her. She knew Maggie was inside, but Kara had no idea how she might react.

_Just breath, I can do this,_ she thought to herself in a voice that sounded a lot like her girlfriend.

Kara reached out her free hand and knocked.

Alex, disheveled and tired, yanked open the door.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then Alex stumbled forward, wrapping her arms around her little sister as hard as she humanly could.

“I’m sorry,” she was already crying, “I’m sorry. I fucked up so bad and I’m sorry.”

Kara whimpered deep in her chest, arms coming up to wrap around one of her favorite humans. (Alex was going to have to learn to share that spot with Lena.)

“I’m sorry too. Please don’t be mad at me anymore?”

Alex snorted. “I’m not mad at you,” she shuddered against Kara’s warm bulk, “I’m not. You’re _my sister_ and I love you. I acted the idiot and broke…so many promises.”

“You owe me a lot of potstickers,” Kara said once she got her voice under control, “and you can’t be mean to my girlfriend. Or make me watch any horror movies ever again.” She nuzzled her nose into Alex’s hair. “And we have to talk to each other.”

“Any other demands?” Alex moved just enough to swipe tears out of her eyes.

“I want _at least_ two sister nights a month, no girlfriends and no world-saving. Just us.”

“We can do that,” Maggie spoke up from behind them. She smiled at their startled looks. “Please tell me you brought dinner in that bag. The demons your girlfriend employs have been running us into the ground all week.”

“Lena doesn’t employ demons,” Kara quickly defended. “Aliens yes, demons no.” She didn’t think so anyway.

“Tell that to my aching muscles,” Maggie retorted, collapsing in the nearest armchair. “It’s good to see you Little Danvers. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry too.”

Kara nodded. “You’re forgiven, and of course I brought food.” She hesitated. Should she leave them alone?

“Get in here,” Alex began tugging her into the apartment. “I want to know what I’ve missed. When did you start dating Lena?”

Always a topic she was happy to speak about, Kara settled down on the couch and began to fill them in on what they had been missing.

* * *

Lena flopped over in her bed, arm dropping over Kara’s waist. “Everything go alright?”

Kara snuggled down, wrapping Lena in her arms. “Yea, there were a lot of tears and hugging but we actually talked. Maggie agreed that the first and third Friday of every month is Sister’s Night, exceptions only for important dates and milestones.”

“Sounds wonderful Darling. Did anything else happen?” Kara had been gone for a while.

“They think you hired demons to staff your security, so I agreed to join them for some of the training exercises.”

Lena actually giggled at that. Demons was a new one.

“The second Saturday of the month is set aside for game night, same exceptions as sister’s nights.” Kara settled further into the bed.

“How did they react to us dating?”

“Maggie did this really weird dance in the chair she was sitting in and kept saying she ‘called it’.” Kara wrinkled her nose. “Alex promised to play nice, and she’s happy for us. I think she’s still going to try and give you the…’shovel talk’…that’s the right phase I think?”

Lena chuckled. “Yes Darling, it is.”

“Does that mean I need to give Maggie one? Since she’s dating my sister?”

“Didn’t you say you threatened to throw her into the sun if she hurt Alex again?”

“I did,” Kara’s voice was steel.

“Then you already did,” Lena assured her, “and if Lex tries, please do throw him into space.”

That ended their conversation, both women relaxing into sleep.

* * *

“On your six!” Kara sped past the DEO agents, grinning madly as she reached the next obstacle and began to scale it.

Her girlfriend was a genius. Lena had created a red sun armband for training purposes (for now at least). It wasn’t powerful enough to take away her powers, just to put her on a more even keel with the humans around her. She could just feel the strain of her muscles as she ran around, but it was nothing like when she flared.

At the top of the brick and rope contraption, she paused long enough to wave to the table where the spectators were sitting. Then she was over the side and on her way again.

This was her fourth time over the course.

“You suck,” Alex hissed at her when Kara slowed down enough to pace beside her. Alex was only on her second. “You’re as bad as the other crazies!” She glared pointedly at Octavia and Anya, who were grinning down at them from the top.

“You’re the one who’s been doing this for a week.” Kara pointed out. She brightened. “I could carry you thru the rest of the course!”

“Don’t tempt me.” Alex muttered, hauling herself up and over the top. She was going to make Kara do this the next time she solar flared. _Then_ they would see how much ‘fun’ the blonde had.

“It’d be fun!” Kara went ahead and then reached back so she could drag Alex up.

“Don’t give anyone any ideas.” Alex huffed, bracing herself to make the leap to the next obstacle.

“Let me give you a boost?” Kara offered.

“Sure,” Alex rolled her eyes. “Just, careful. I do know how many bags of flour you’ve decimated.”

“You’re the one who suggested we use flour.”

Kara set herself up, fingers intwined and held out. Alex stepped in and went with the motion of Kara’s throw. She snagged the overhanging rope and finished the crossing with a perfect landing, hitting and going into a roll to go down the slight slope. Kara joined her, not having needed the rope at all.

“Show off,” Alex jumped to her feet.

“Well duh,” Kara posed, curling her arms to showcase the muscles there. “I never get to do this kind of stuff!”

“Goof ball,” Alex huffed out. She started forward again, trying to ignore the hyperactive puppy that was her little sister.

Kara laughed and raced ahead.

Things were still awkward, but she had her sister back. Winn was coming back around to the man who had been her best friend. She and Maggie had reached an agreement over sharing Alex’s time. Given the chance, Lena was fitting well into the group.

She had more friends in her circle now. Alex freaked out a bit over just how many people now knew her sister’s secret, but was slowly (very, very slowly) adjusting to it.

James had left National City. Kara was a bit sorry to see him go, but if he were going to choose his ego over everything else then she would rather not have him around. Apparently, finding out his ex-girlfriend was dating another woman was the final blow but none of them really believed that. Lucy argued it was less that and more the fact he wasn’t going to get his way about Guardian.

Word had it that he had moved (temporarily at least) to Gotham.

Kara had refused to explain why that made her laugh.

“Darling, can you come here for a moment?” Lena’s voice caught her attention and she darted over, skidding to a stop.

“Hi!” She pecked Lena’s cheek. “Enjoying the completion of your chaos?”

“Immensely,” Lena fully enjoyed the freedom to ogle her girlfriend. “Are you having fun?”

“Yep!” Kara nodded her head.

“And the band?” Lena had _almost_ made the mistake of a bracelet, but Alex caught her (although the teasing she could almost do without) before she presented it to Kara.

“It’s amazing! I think Alex is a little annoyed though. I offered to do it with her on my back, but she said not to give people ideas.” As Clarke was currently watching the training, she was certain Lexa would be pairing people up before the end of the week.

Lena chuckled. “That would be a sight.” She glanced back at the course and winched. “Someone just fell in the water.”

Kara spun around just in time to see Maggie stand up. The agent who had knocked her in gulped. Alex came up behind them and shoved, sending the agent tumbling. Octavia crept up behind Alex and did the same to her, only to have her husband play the same trick.

Kara wiggled in place, an idea coming to her. The question was…she glanced at Lena. Her girlfriend smirked and nodded.

“Water fight!” Kara went to join them, the training deteriorating into mud-slinging and shoving.

“I’ll go get the hoses,” Clarke stood, dusting off her jeans. “Want to help?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss it.”

If she was going to follow the Luthor habit of being an agent of chaos, at least it was going to be entertaining.


End file.
